Friends!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Just a oneshot I cooked up because I'm feeling really low and depressed. What comes out of it, you ask? You, the reviewers decide! Should Kagome and Inuyasha get back together? Rated T for language. R&R THREE-SHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Friends!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I'm just having a really y day and I need somewhere to vent. I always seem to do better with Inuyasha at these points, so this is where I'm going. Reviews will be appreciated, but not necessary.**

**Disclaimer – I promise, I'll put them back when I'm done.**

**Summary – Friends are supposed to stay by you, help you, comfort you – not stab you in the back. (AU. Inuyasha and Kagome go to the same school in modern day Japan.)**

_A friend loves at all times. –Proverbs 17:17_

The water rushing from the sky snapped her out of her daydream and brought her back to reality. The smell of salt was fresh in the air, but not only from the tears escaping out of her eyes. Remembering that day was like a pain that constantly killed her until she had no more energy left.

"Dear, won't you please come inside?" he mother called to her, worriedly. "You'll catch pneumonia out here."

The girl lowered her head, wiping the tears away quickly as she put on a fake smile.

"I'll be right there," she promised, glancing once more out into the pouring down rain. _Why did you have to betray me, Inuyasha?_

_**Flashback . . .**_

_**Kagome Higurashi took a step back, eyes wide in astonishment. The person standing in front of her realized what he had done and quietly cursed.**_

"_**Kagome, I'm sorry," he said, searching her eyes for something, anything, that might say that she'd forgive him. **_

"_**How could you?" she asked, gesturing towards the papers in his hands. "You've been the ones spreading those rumors? The one with the flyers? I thought we were friends. I thought we shared secrets, cried when the other was hurt, happy when the other was joyful. I thought we could be-"**_

_**Inuyasha looked at the ground, murmuring, "We are, Kags."**_

_**She lost it then.**_

"_**How can you say that when you're standing there with a stack of those-those reputation destroyers in your hands? How the hell can you be so calm about all of this?"**_

_**Her once best friend dropped the flyers, scattering them everywhere. He made no move to pick them up.**_

"_**I never want to see you again, Inuyasha," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. "Don't call me, don't write to me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me. Just, leave me alone!"**_

_**That was the moment she had run out of the school, all the way home, and into the arms of her mother, who had been weeding the garden at the time.**_

_**End Flashback . . . **_

"Maybe someday I can forgive him," she thought out loud to herself. "Maybe we can learn to be friends again. Maybe I'm just kidding myself."

Her hands reached up and around her neck, unlatching the locket Inuyasha had bought for her all those years ago. Will a sad smile and a pained heart, Kagome watched as it fell to the earth, breaking in two.

Two pictures are inside each section. One, of Kagome, with a bright smile on her face. The other, of Inuyasha, smiling, a rare occurrence for him. The locket had broken in two, just like their friendship. And Kagome knew, it would never be repaired again.

**A/N: So, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know if you want me to make this a two-shot. I can make it so the whole flyer thing was a huge misunderstanding and get these two back together. Just let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Misunderstanding!

Friends!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: After much encouragement, I've decided to make this one-shot a two-shot, unless encouraged further. Thanks so much to:**

**Taisho Girl s2 – lol. Okay, I get the idea. Lol. **

**LadySafire – Thank you very much.**

**silent tears and silent fears – okay, I will.**

**BlondieBubbles – Thank you very much and, as you can see, I'm taking your advice.**

**disneyrulz23 – Thank you very much.**

**blackenedlove – Love your name, by the way. I have to say that reading your review made me smile a lot. It's by far, one of the most encouraging reviews I've gotten and I thank you for it.**

**Anyway, on to the story . . . **

Chapter 2

Misunderstanding!

Kagome kept her head down all through class so she wouldn't be tempted to look up at Inuyasha. The fates, she swore, were against her when they placed them both in the same classes. The flyers that had been planted all over the school had been removed by teachers and the janitorial staff, much to Kagome's relief. But the lasting effect they had on the students still remained. Kids constantly would call out to her in the hallways, making tears brim the edges of her eyes and a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

Kagome's high school life would never be the same.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'd appreciate it if you rejoin the world of the living," he teacher called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Snickers went around the classroom as Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked once more to the front of the room, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. Just as the class quieted and there were only five minutes until the bell rang to signal it was the end of the day, someone tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a folded piece of paper. Kagome's heart leaped into her throat as she recognized the familiar scrawl of handwriting. Hesitantly, she opened it:

_Kagome,_

_We seriously need to talk. I'll meet you by your locker after class. There's something important I have to tell you. After you hear what I have to say, then you can choose to still hate me, if you want, but what I have to say is urgent. Please, Kagome, just a few minutes of your time, that's all I ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome sighed as she refolded the note and placed it in her backpack. As the bell rung, she hurriedly gathered her things and walked out the door, all the while thinking.

'_He wants to meet me at my locker on purpose,' _she thought, angrily. _'He knows I have to go there after school everyday. There's no way I can avoid him.'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha called, waving to her.

The young girl felt her heart speed up a little as she saw him, standing by her locker like nothing had ever happened to break up their friendship. Calmly, she moved toward her locker and opened it, beginning to put books in and take books out so she could do her homework later.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha asked, studying her.

'_Calm down, Kagome. You'll never get out of here if you don't at least hear him out. After that, you can move on with your life.'_

Exasperated, Kagome slammed her locker and turned to face her former best friend.

"Talk and make it quick," she ordered.

Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Kagome, what you saw that day, it wasn't what you think," he said, obviously struggling to find the right words to say. "You know how I always wait for you outside of class. Well, I was doing just that, when Kikyo walked up to me and shoved those flyers into my hand. Then she walked off just as the bell rang. I swear, Kagome, I didn't know what they were until you were right in front of me."

Kagome had closed her eyes halfway through Inuyasha's speech and was now involved in an inner war with herself, debating on whether she should believe him or not.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, fidgeting nervously.

Would she forgive him?

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter. You decide! Should Kagome believe and forgive Inuyasha? Should I make these two get together? Should I stop asking such stupid questions? Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Forgiveness and Understanding!

Friends!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Back by popular demand! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**azuyama-chan **

**sk8er-girl-babe**

**Midoriko Jewel**

**Blackenedlove**

**pichu2001**

**Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Forgiveness and Understanding!

Kagome's closed eyes opened slowly.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Inuyasha," she replied, staring at the floor. "Something like that, well, it's not really easily forgivable."

Her former friend gently grabbed her by the arms, almost desperately.

"Kags, I didn't put up those posters. I promise."

The girl smiled sadly.

"Can I believe you, Inuyasha?' she asked. "Cause I don't know anymore."

Her brave facade slowly broke and she suddenly found tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha made a move to hold her and comfort her, but she quickly moved out of his way, refusing his touch.

"They talk about me now, Inuyasha," she stated, quietly. "They say things about me behind my back when they think I'm not listening. Their words hurt, Inuyasha. They hurt a lot. And what's worse is my former best friend is going along with them without doing anything to make it stop. Now do you see why I can't trust you?"

Inuyasha didn't reply, instead, keeping his gaze lowered to the floor, suddenly finding a speck of dust very interesting.

"I need time, Inuyasha," she whispered, gathering everything and heading away from him.

"Wait!" he called after her.

His hand grabbed hers, pressing something into her palm. The shock came before the surprise.

"My locket," she whispered in amazement.

Sure enough, Inuyasha had placed the very locket she had broken in her hands. The latch had been repaired and the pictures stared out at her, causing unwanted memories and heartache in the process. Silence ensued while Inuyasha took the locket once more, unlatched it, and gently placed it around her neck, locking it in place.

"Your mom called me and told me it had broken," he explained. "I stopped by a few hours after what happened and picked it up."

Kagome fingered the golden locket delicately.

"Even if you can never forgive me, I still want you to keep it," Inuyasha continued. "I'll still be here, Kagome, whatever you decide."

Kagome looked up from the locket just in time to watch him walk away.

INUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINU

_**(Later That Night)**_

**Kags916 has logged on.**

**Slayer0002 has logged on.**

**Slayer0002: **Kagome, did you hear what Kikyo did to Inuyasha?

**Kags916: **What did she do this time?

**Kags916: **Is Inuyasha okay?

**Slayer0002: **He's fine, but I heard from a couple of girls in lunch that Kikyo set him up.

**Kags916: **You mean . . .

**Slayer0002: **That's right, he didn't put up those posters, Kags. Kikyo did, then set Inuyasha up to take the fall.

**Kags916: **I have to talk to Inuyasha!

**Kags916 has logged off.**

**Slayer0002: **Good luck, Kagome.

**Slayer0002 has logged off.**

INUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINU

_**(Inuyasha's House)**_

_Ding dong!_

Kagome fidgeted nervously as she waited for an answer at the door. Her hand unconsciously reached for her locket, which she had put on before she headed out of her house.

"Yes? How may I help you, miss?"

She hadn't noticed the door had been opened by one of the butlers, but she smiled quickly to make up for it.

"Um, I'm looking for Inuyasha," she replied. "Can I speak to him, please?"

"Of course, please, come in," he stated, bowing as she entered. "I'll fetch Master Inuyasha immediately."

She nodded in thanks and waited while he left the room. A few minutes later, the door opened and someone stepped in. Kagome turned quickly, relieved to see her former best friend standing there. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at her presence.

"Kagome?" he whispered, surprised. "What-What are you doing here?"

She looked at the floor, a blush slowly spreading to her cheeks.

"I-I have an apology to make," she answered. "I found out that you were telling me the truth. Kikyo was the one who put up those posters. I'm-I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha had her wrapped in a bear hug. Smiling slightly to herself, Kagome allowed her arms to encircle him, returning the embrace eagerly.

"I'll always forgive you, Kags," he replied, burying his face in her hair. "Those posters with those pictures of you and guys, well, I didn't even realize what was going on until Kikyo bumped into me."

Kagome sighed in relief. Pictures of her chatting with random guys from their school had been posted everywhere with the caption:

**Who's Her Next Victim?**

Now that they had been taken down and her friendship with Inuyasha was rekindled, all was right with the world. Well, until Inuyasha asked her a certain question a few weeks later.

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this last chapter out. I hope you all enjoyed. Please, R&R!**


End file.
